


us against the world

by Ellsephine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, F/M, Impregnation Kink, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Referenced cannibalism, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsephine/pseuds/Ellsephine
Summary: In a world where stray survivors are hunted down by the Poachers, only a brother's love can protect you.
Relationships: Codependent Postapocalyptic Survivor Brother/Codependent Postapocalyptic Survivor Sister, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48
Collections: RelationShipping 2020





	us against the world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nothingbutregret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutregret/gifts).



Your brother’s fingers are in your mouth as he tries to stop you from screaming. “Don’t let the Poachers hear you,” he whispers, breath hot against your ear as he tugs down your panties with his spare hand. You try to speak around the make-shift gag but the noises that escape you are formless. Useless.

Nonetheless, you help him. Stepping out of your underwear, you brace your forearms against the wall of the decaying, decrepit building you’ve called home for the night.

His fingers are not gentle as they probe between your folds, barely skimming over your clit, eliciting a whimper, before roughly thrusting into your soaking pussy. “Oh, fuck,” he gasps, as though surprised by your bodily response.

You’re not sure why, though. You’re always wet for him.

His saliva-drenched fingers finally leave your mouth, skirting over your lips and tracing a messy trail down the front of your low-cut blouse, dipping under the flimsy material to tweak and caress your erect nipple.

“Tell me,” he says, and you’re grateful to be given the opportunity to speak, “tell me that I’m the only who can take care of you.”

“You’re the only one,” you affirm, voice pitched high and needy as you rock back against his fingers, desperate for extra friction. You remember the previous homes (actual homes) you’ve had before this one. Small communities of survivors in the hinterlands, defending themselves against the Poachers, being welcomed among them, so long as you can prove your worth. You’ve been taking care of each other since you were in the womb.

Survival is what you’re best at.

You grind your ass up against his hips, pleased to feel the firm column of your brother’s erection up through the heavy material of his pants. His hand leaves your cunt and you whimper at the loss of contact, only to inhale sharply when you hear his zipper, dragging downwards.

“Touch yourself,” he commands as the head of his cock lines up with your pussy. “I want to feel you come around me.” Without any further warning he pushes into you with one forceful thrust, and obscenities spill over your lips as he sets a punishing pace. Keeping up is no problem for you, however; you were made for each other, two halves of a whole. It is only when you are joined together like this that you truly feel complete.

You readjust your balance against the wall before slipping a hand down between your legs to comply with his instructions. There’s a sharp tug at your nipple before your brother’s other hand clamps down over your mouth, silencing you before one, two questing fingers probe between your lips once more.

“I won’t let us get caught,” your brother growls as he continues to thrust, hand squeezing your tit so tightly you can’t help but whine around his digits. You can feel his cock twitch deep inside you.

He won’t be lasting long tonight.

Neither will you.

Your fingers at your clit know the fastest way to make you come undone, and you see no point in prolonging the inevitable. Your thighs shake with a combination of exerted energy and the jerk of your brother’s hips and your wrist begins to throb with a dull distant ache. You think of how grateful you are for your brother, how he has kept you safe and protected from threats in that past. You’d be mince meat without him. You know that. He knows that. You think about how safe and secure you feel in his arms, of the way he smells after a hard day’s work, warm and wet and _home_.

It’s not long before you coax yourself to your climax, cunt pulsing around your brother’s cock; he is the only man who has ever known you this way, the only one who ever will. You tense in tempo with the thrum of your orgasm, gripping his cock more tightly with your pussy in the hopes it will spur him to his release.

It does. He comes with a groan, fingers leaving your mouth once more to thread through your hair, tugging it sharply as he spills inside you. Your scalp burns. His mouth finds the juncture of your neck and shoulder and bites down – hard. You yelp in pain, hips jerking, but once the initial shock has worn off you find that you enjoy it. You’ve always liked being marked, pleasure seeping through the hurt. “Mine, mine, mine,” he pants against your skin.

Once he’s finished climaxing his hand leaves your hair and traces a path down the curves of your body before settling over your stomach. “We’ll have our own family one day,” he promises you. Warm heat stings the corner of your eyes as you recall long strings of rejections from all the homes you have ever known, no competence ever able to overcome who you are, what you are, who you love.

As if loving your brother was a worse crime than rounding up countryside stragglers, protein and meat to feed the workers in the overcrowded cities. You interlace your fingers with his, both your hands now resting upon your belly. “Yes,” you agree readily. You will keep trying and trying until this dream becomes a reality. No-one will ever reject you again.

Your brother, your lover, withdraws from you, rests his softening cock against your thigh. “It was always us against the world,” he says, bitter, hopeful, triumphant.

You give his hand a gentle squeeze. “We’re going to win.” 


End file.
